The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector which is capable of electrically mating with two flexible printed circuits (FPCs).
As is well known, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connector generally comprises an insulative housing defining an interior space, a plurality of conductive terminals and a stuffer. The housing defines a plurality of receiving slots communicating with the interior space for receiving the terminals. The terminals each have a resilient contacting arm for contacting and establishing electrical connection with a FPC. When the FPC is inserted into the interior space, the stuffer is provided to secure the FPC within the housing to electrically engage with the terminals. However, each conventional connector is capable of interconnecting only one FPC with an electrical device. If an electrical device needs to connect more FPCs, more such conventional connectors are needed, one for each FPC. These connectors must occupy extra printed board space of the electrical device and may result in complex arrangement in the electrical device. These connectors are also disadvantageous due to trend of decreasing the size of the electrical device.
The present invention is directed to an improved electrical connector having two kinds of terminals therein, which electrically connects with two FPCs so as to prevent occupation of extra space.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which is capable of mating with two flexible printed circuits (FPCs).
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of first and second conductive contacts and a stuffer. The housing has a mating face and a mounting face. An interior chamber is defined in the housing and through the mating face. The housing defines a pair of insertion holes. The interior chamber has opposite first and second sidewalls. The first sidewall defines a plurality of first receiving passageways for receiving the first contacts. The second sidewall defines a plurality of second receiving passageways for receiving the second contacts. The first contacts are provided to electrically mate with a first flexible printed circuit (FPC). The second contacts are provided to electrically mate with a second FPC. Each contact includes a fixing portion, a contacting portion extending from the fixing portion and a soldering portion extending from the fixing portion. Each contacting portion includes a contacting projection projecting therefrom. The stuffer has a cover, a stuffer portion protruding from the cover and a pair of insertion arms. The stuffer portion is pressed into the interior chamber to cause the FPCs to securely and electrically mate with the contacts. The insertion arms engage with the insertion holes to secure the stuffer in the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.